


Escaping the Haikyuuniverse!!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bosses based on Haikyuu!! characters, Fantasy, M/M, Self Awareness and 4th Wall Breaking, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenma and Hinata find themselves in a race against the clock to beat the video game they've been sucked in to, or else they'll be trapped inside it forever! There's 6 levels and 6 bosses. Can Kenma's expertise in the digital world save them from their prison, or will it be GAME OVER?





	

“Where am I?” A soft, male voice echoes around the darkness encompassing him. He makes an attempt to look around him and assess his surroundings, but there’s nothing. The sense of darkness isn’t even one that gives him the impression that it’s night time. He feels as if he floats around in a void with no beginning, end or means of getting in or out. He makes an attempt to ponder about his surroundings, but instead, he hears a voice answer him.

“Kenma? Kenma is that you? Where are we!?” His voice is shrill and evidently panicked. He’s just as concerned about their situation, understandably so, it’s not often you find yourself trapped inside a void.

“Shouyou? You’re here too? Who else is here?”

“I don’t know! I can’t hear anybody else! I can’t see anybody either. I just woke up, except… I didn’t wake up? My eyes opened and it’s pitch black all around me. I’m scared, Kenma. What’s happening!?” Kenma walks towards the voice but the longer he does so, the further away he feels. He isn’t sure if he’s just walking on the spot or not. He isn’t aware of how to move. The physics behind the void are questionable.

 

**_Hello, and welcome to the Haikyuuniverse!!_ **

 

A powerful voice bellows through the darkness. Kenma listens quietly, awestruck and wondering whether or not he should strike out from obedience and make an attempt at working out where they are before harm is brought upon them both. Hinata, as reckless as Kenma remembered him to be, does so anyway.

“Who are you!? What do you want wi-“ His voice was cut off.

 

**_Your epic adventure begins here._ **

 

 In the blink of an eye, the void is removed. Kenma and Hinata find themselves standing upright about ten feet apart, frozen to the spot and unable to move. Kenma realises why he couldn’t chase after Hinata’s voice. Being frozen on the spot was probably for the best. He would likely act irrationally in a panic given how terrifying the situation was. They only have a front view thanks to their fixed positioning, unable to see anything behind them. What they see in front of them was a simple field. A very narrow, linear track paved with fences that seemed to go in a rather repetitive straight line for a few hundred meters. Kenma was certain he could see a stone gate at the horizon, perhaps their exit. It felt almost like a medieval knights and castles set-up, but he has no idea where they could be that would have such an appearance.

 

**_The Haikyuuniverse is a wonderfully diverse and complex universe. Each stage set before you will feature a new landscape, a new method of battle, and ultimately, your goal, a step closer to Escaping the Haikyuuniverse_ ** **_™._ **

****

“Shouyou, I think I understand.” Kenma puts two and two together using his vast life experiences, all of which have come down to saving him in the most unlikely of situations. “We’ve been sucked in to a videogame.”

“What!? That isn’t possible!” Hinata screams in disbelief like he has some sort of more rational explanation for why he’s unable to move on the spot, just teleported from a void in to a medieval landscape, and a giant omnipotent voice explaining how they can escape the videogame that they’re trapped in.

 

**_Each stage consists of the same format. You and your partner must make it to the end of the stage by meeting the requirements of that level. This may be defeating the right number of enemies, completing puzzles, or beating quests! Once you have completed the set tasks for each level, you must then face the final boss. Once defeated, you will be then able to progress to the next stage!_ **

****

“Oh my god, we really are trapped in a video game!” Hinata starts looking around nervously, knowing full well that he absolutely sucks at video games. He had always had to rely on Kenma to help him beat levels. The only problem now was that he was going to have to rely on Kenma to help both of them get through the level, and it wasn’t just as easy as pushing some buttons on a controller, this was real. There were real consequences to their actions. Kenma could sense his unease and knew fully that he would have to carry Hinata along the way.

 

**_But you are not alone in this quest!_ **

 

“Wait, what?”

 

**_You have two companions competing against you._ **

**PLAYER 3 HAS ENTERED THE GAME**

“Yaho~” A beam of light rains from the heavens opposite of Kenma, and as it pixelated away, a body appears in front of him. He recognises it from his friend’s volleyball magazines.

**PLAYER 4 HAS ENTERED THE GAME**

Another beam of light radiates, this time to the opposite of Hinata, and as it disintegrated, another boy, wearing the same white and mint coloured tracksuit adorned with ‘Seijou,’ appears on front of them. Kenma realises that they were all wearing their volleyball club outfits. He didn’t especially think it was the best kind of battle armour. He was already plotting ahead, thinking about whether or not they were going to collect better items to wear later on.

 

**_The first team of players to escape the Haikyuuniverse will be free and declared the champions! The team which loses will remain forever. This is a race against the clock. Kozume, Hinata, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Good luck!_ **

 

All four boys found their ability to move returning. Iwaizumi and Oikawa immediately dashed away and out of sight almost immediately after the game had begun. Hinata followed suit as soon as he realised that they were getting a head start, obviously wanting to do anything in his power to avoid his permanent entrapment in the ‘Haikyuuniverse’.

“Ow! My face! What the heck!?” Hinata charged in to what seemed to be an invisible wall, and the resulting momentum forced him back to the ground. He quickly makes sure his nose isn’t bleeding or broken as he feels a bruise forming on his forehead.

“What is that?” Kenma puts his hand against the invisible barrier, investigating it and trying to work out what was imprisoning them, but allowed Iwaizumi and Oikawa to get a head start. He tried crafting theories, maybe there was some item to be found to let them pass, maybe there was a different direction they had to take.

 

**_Would you like to begin the tutorial?_ **

 

“What? No. Let us go!”

 

**_Tutorial has begun_ **

 

“Aww come on!” A new voice spread through the arena. This time it was softer, clearer, less bellowing, and significantly less intimidating and ominous than the introductory voice. The invisible force field that was blocking their path disappeared with the new speaker giving them room to walk forward towards the ending. Hinata charged as quickly as he could while Kenma tailed behind, only to crash in to another force field immediately. Hinata feels another bruise appearing on his forehead. He really should start being more careful.

 

**_To move, use the arrow keys on your controller._ **

****

The force field disappeared, and Kenma and Hinata again pushed forward. This time, however, a short wall stood in their way.

“I think I can jump high enough to grab the top, pull myself up, then you do the same, just grab my arm and I’ll hoist y’up, okay?” Hinata smiled as he attempted to jump, only his knees didn’t bend. His legs didn’t move. He couldn’t jump.

“Shouyou?”

“I can’t… Why can’t I jump?”

 

**_Press A to jump over obstacles put in front of you. Push X twice to double jump over a really high obstacle. Be careful when double jumping. If you don’t get on top of the obstacle, the fall damage will drain your HP!_ **

 

“Uwah!” Hinata lost control over himself and sprung up to the top of the wall. Kenma immediately followed suit.

 

**JUMP UNLOCKED**

**DOUBLE JUMP UNLOCKED**

 

Once both boys had dismounted the wall, two beams of light, similar to the ones which Iwaizumi and Oikawa had emerged from shone in front of them. They were blue on this occasion and seemed to move like a stream of rings of light as something formed in front of them. It was a cartoon dog. A very, very vicious and aggressive cartoon dog. It seemed to be a type of pitbull, cream in colour with some straight black striped markings on its head. It gave off a rabid, mad dog look.

“Oh god, it’s coming towards us!”

 

**_Press the B button on your controller to attack. You can block using the X button. Alternate between your weapons using the right and left triggers on the back of your controller._ **

 

A plank of wood appeared out of thin air and in Hinata’s arms. He saw two pixel words floating in mid-air next to him as he held it, “+2 ATT” and “-1 PHY”. Similarly, the same happened to Kenma.

“No, no, hold on a second, are we expected to beat up a dog with planks of wood? I don’t approve of th-” As Kenma protested, the opposition morphed to a human-dog hybrid enemy that stood in the way of the next stage. They had no time to waste as Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s head start grew ever greater the more time they spent on this tutorial.

“Well I’m not waiting around. _En garde_!” Hinata immediately charged at the enemy that had a giant "[!]" over its head with the text “Class: Kyouken” levitating next to it. It only took one quick hit for the enemy to be defeated.

 

**_Good job! See that blue bar above your head that just filled up? That’s your special bar. Once it’s full, push the Y button to use your special move and inflict mega damage on your foes! Watch out though, you can stack up to 5 of them, but they take longer to fill the more times you use them._ **

 

“I have a special move! What’s my special move?”

“Better beat some more enemies and find out.” Kenma spoke in a panic as he started running forward, all but leaving Hinata behind to play catch-up. Kenma was swatting enemies from the early stages of the game away like flies. He really was more used to playing video games than Hinata was, even if now he was forced to physically play.

 

**_This is a treasure chest. Press the jump button next to a treasure chest to interact with it, open it up and collect new items! You can do this too next to people if you want them to talk to you. Maybe they’ll have items, offer to trade, or have quests for rare items for you!_ **

 

“A treasure chest, hmm?” Kenma touched the lock and it immediately exploded open throwing several small stacks of money on to the floor around him, as well as a baseball bat and a pair of metal boots.

 

**ITEM OBTAINED: BASEBALL BAT (+3 ATT)  
ITEM OBTAINED: IRON BOOTS (+4 DEF, -2 PHY)**

 

“Nice” Kenma says aloud as he make an attempt to run and immediately realises how much harder it was to run. At least it gave Hinata room to catch up. He wondered how the video game logic meant these pathetic shoes would give him four extra defence points on a scale he had yet to see the metrics of, but this was too much of a race against the clock for him to care. He swats another enemy away as Hinata finally gets back to his side.

 

**_Congratulations! You levelled up. You can now add 2 extra skill points to your stats, and you can unlock one skill to use! Once you reach level five, you can select a class to specialize in. That way, you get a ton of exclusive abilities that you can use later on. Your stats are Attack (ATT), Defence (DEF), Intelligence (INT), Dexterity (DEX), Physical (PHY) and Magic (MAG). Just make sure not to put all your eggs in one basket! As nice as it would be to invest so many of your skill points in to one stat and become a totally average looking dude who can beat any enemy in one punch, you’d probably be defeated in one hit too. Stat increase sensibly! You’ll thank me later._ **

 

“Thank who!? Thank the omnipotent voice who tells us information from the sky and we can’t even see? You’re threatening to trap us in a video game, what am I supposed to thank you for!?” Kenma groaned as he saw a panel light up in front of him. It was a sheet of stats.

 

 **KOZUME KENMA**  
_ATT: 3(+3)_  
DEF: 2(+4)  
INT: 7  
DEX: 6  
PHY: 4(-2)  
MAG: 5  
EQUIP: BASEBALL BAT, NEKOMA JERSEY, NEKOMA SWEATS, IRON BOOTS  
SPECIALS: N/A  
  
_SKILL TREE_  
CRITICAL HITS -- > ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???  
CRITICAL BLOCKS --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???  
**DAMAGE PREMONITION** \-- > TYPE SCOUT --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???  
DOUBLE HIT --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???  
EVASIVENESS --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???  
DRAGON’S BREATH --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???

 

“I already have a skill unlocked. ‘Damage Premonition: Press the right button to show the maximum damage an enemy can deal in one hit.’ I think I should extend my defence. I don’t want to use these Iron Boots forever. I think I’ll put one of my upgrade points in to strength and defence”

 

**SKILL UNLOCKED: CRITICAL BLOCKS (25% chance of a critical hit only causing regular damage)**

 

Green rings of light surround Kenma, and as they fade away, Hinata swears that Kenma’s biceps are slightly bigger than they were a moment ago.

“I wanna level up too!” Hinata shouts and screams as Kenma smiles. He’s starting to get the hang of this world.

“Beat s’more enemies and maybe you will.” Kenma turns around to proceed forward, only to notice they’re standing in front of the gates that they could see from distance earlier.

“Guess this is the end of the level, huh?”

“Onwards to the next one. Let’s win this, Shouyou.”

 

**_BOSS BATTLE_ **

 

“Wait, what?”

 

**_You did remember the boss battles, right? They’re nothing too scary. Just they can probably kill you in a couple of hits, maybe less if you invest your stats badly. Beat them and you can unlock special items, but more importantly, progress to the next level. Each boss has its own weakness, but don’t forget, each boss also has its own special skills that they can use against you. They might even render some of your skills unusable. Best of luck! You’ll need it._ **

 

The largest beam of light yet spawning in a final boss appeared. It was a giant Cerberus, the three headed dog of lore. Each of the three heads had a collar around it. Kenma was able to read their names from where he stood. “ENNOSHITA. KINOSHITA. NARITA.” Huh.

“So what’re this bad boy’s strengths and weaknesses?” Hinata looks at it, eager to fight. Kenma can’t seem to place it until a brief spark of inspiration strikes. He sees that the three heads of the Cerberus don’t seem to act as a unit. They’re individuals. They don’t seem to get along especially well either.

“You have higher jumping skills than me. I’m going to distract it. Hit them on the back of the head where they can’t see you.”

“Got it!” Hinata dashes behind the Cerberus as Kenma holds his baseball bat in an offensive stance, even though he knows full well he’s going to be defending the entire time.

The dog lurches forward and Kenma dodges. Hinata jumps from behind and strikes Narita around the back of the head. He immediately looks around, and assumes in his feeble Cerberus brain that it was Kinoshita who had hit him. He swings his head to the side to build enough momentum to head-butt his second of three heads. Kinoshita attempts to do the same back, but as the middle head, he has no room, and accidentally head-butt’s Ennoshita. The trio of Cerberus heads duke it out in a clash of head-butts until eventually they tire themselves out and collapse to the ground, beaten by their own self destruction. Their body fades away until there is nothing on the spot other than a key and a pair of tough leather pants. Hinata picks them up.

 

**ITEM OBTAINED: CEREBERUS HIDE PANTS (+2 DEF, +1 PHY)**

 

“Those extra physicality points are useful. You can run faster and use your jumping better.”

 

**LEVEL UP**

**HINATA SHOUYOU**  
_ATT: 6(+2)_  
DEF: 2(+2)  
INT: 2  
DEX: 5  
PHY: 7(+0)  
MAG: 3  
EQUIP: PLANK, KARASUNO JERSEY, CERBERUS HIDE PANTS, KARASUNO SHOES  
SPECIALS: N/A  
  
_SKILL TREE_  
CRITICAL HITS -- > ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???  
CRITICAL BLOCKS --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???  
DAMAGE PREMONITION --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???  
DOUBLE HIT --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???  
**EVASIVENESS** \-- > DASH --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???  
DRAGON’S BREATH --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> ???

 

“I wanna go fast!”

“Shouyou don’t just put all your points in to PHYSICAL”

“I wanna go fast!”

 

**SKILL UNLOCKED: DASH (for 3 seconds, increase speed by 50%. Great for escaping strong foes.)**

 

“Darn it, Shouyou.” Kenma rolls his eyes as he walks over to the key standing in the middle of the boss arena. He reach outs and grabs it, and celebratory fanfare plays from the same mysterious location as the voices instructing them did.

 

**LEVEL COMPLETE: TUTORIAL!**

 

“Oh, that was really just the tutorial? Well I guess it’s going to get a lot tougher from here. Let’s keep going, shall we?” A door-shaped floating panel of light with arrows saying "next level" around it appeared where they key was resting. Evidently, it was the source of their next mission.

“We didn’t see Oikawa and Iwaizumi once. How far ahead are they?”

“We’ll worry about that later. We have to focus on beating this as quickly as possible. Hold my hand, let’s go on three.”

“Okay Kenma.”

“One, two, three!”


End file.
